


It's Certainly a Good Distraction

by HannahkinSkywalker



Series: What Would One Call A Relationship Between Two Psychotic Murderers? [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, wholock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ehehehehe, in which James wants attention, my guilty pleasure of a ship, shameless fluff, the little shits, then the Master wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahkinSkywalker/pseuds/HannahkinSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both the Timelord and the Criminal have a crippling problem with boredom.<br/>But how does one solve it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Certainly a Good Distraction

That was it. The Master had it sussed.

 

James Moriarty was nothing but a cat.

 

See, cats have an excellent sense of timing. The moment you plan on getting up from your seat, you suddenly find a small ball of fluff in your lap, keeping you down for another hour, and letting you waste away your time. Jim could be a little like that sometimes, and he seemed to be gaining impeccable timing. The Master found it infuriating. It was becoming common now, that he'd have been sat for a while entertaining himself, and he'd be ready to go do something productive. He'd always have it fresh in his mind, and start to leave the room, maybe even start whatever he was ready for. He'd be stood in the console room, screwdriver in hand, ready to try and fix whatever was broken before he felt two arms coil around his middle. There'd be a sound he could only describe as a purr in his ear, and he'd groan, rolling his eyes in amusement as he turned to face the human. He always complied, after all, it wasn't really much of a reason to complain.

 

Things had been going this way for a while. Sometimes, the Master was sure Jim timed it perfectly on purpose, just to present a distraction. For once, Jim was nowhere to be found. The Master simply assumed he was hiding in the library. He often was, so it wasn't too much if a leap to think so. After a while, the Master grew bored of tinkering (arguing) with the TARDIS. It was enough for one day. The Master always made sure to do it while Jim wasn't about, as it always led to irritating smart-arse comments, and the insistence that the TARDIS was a she. Ridiculous.

 

The Timelord trekked through the corridors, simply looking for something to do. He passed the library on his travels, and of course Jim was in there. The human was hidden away in the corner, curled up on the edge of a sofa, delved into a book. The Master loitered at the doorway for a few minutes, still going unnoticed. It was clear Jim was busy.

 

Then an idea struck.

 

The Master smirked as he made his way across the room, still not noticed. He crept around the edge of the sofa, chuckling under his breath as he let his hands run over Jim's shoulders. The human straightened up slightly, head tilting to the side as he tried to see what the Timelord was planning. "Yes?" He smirked.

 

"Are you bored?" The Master stated, completely matter of fact. He curved himself around the edge of the sofa, practically in the brunet's lap. He moved the book away slightly, pulling the focus on himself.

"Not particularly, why?" He smirked, a little confused by the completely random question. "Because, you seem to make it clear when you're bored. I'm normally met with this, thought I'd give it a go. So.. Are you bored?" The Master replied, moving to place himself in the centre of Jim's vision. 

 

"Still no. I am trying to read." The human teased, pulling the book back to continue reading. The Master's brow furrowed, a little annoyed, but this was how the two of them worked. He decided there might be a little more work to do for this. He tilted to the side slightly, pressing sharp kisses down along Jim's jawline.

 

"Koschei."

 

"James."

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I said I was bored." The Master chirped, hands reaching for Jim's waist. It seemed Jim wasn't giving up that easily, and the Master was determined to get his way. He tugged at Jim's shirt, with a soft hum into his ear. "Weren't you listening, James?"

 

It took another five minutes, but the Master got what he wanted. He could understand why Jim enjoyed being a cat so much.

 


End file.
